Byuro Ishiyama (Naruto OC)
|-|Genin= |-|Chunin= |-|Jonin (Leaf)= |-|Jonin (Sound)= Summary Byuro is a ninja born in Kirigakure and dreamed of becoming one of the Seven Swordsman of the mist. At the age of 16, he was already a chunin for Kirigakure, and at that point witnessed a bloody massacre on the Ishiyama Clan due to rumors of treason against the village. While everyone was entranced by Genjutsu, Byuro was the only one able to avoid it due to being partially blind from a previous mission at the time. He saw his little brother, Hideki Ishiyama was about to be slain and Byuro pleaded with the assassin to spare him. This plead fell on deaf ears. Byuro had no choice but to fight against his village and save his clan. After killing the assassin, more appeared. Byuro was struggling to fend off the attackers and was beginning to believe that the clan wouldn't last. It wasn't until he a ninja who was named Kurimuzon appeared and helped fend off the attackers. As it turned out someone wanted the Clan exterminated. No one knew why.. Alas, it was all for naught. The Clan was wiped out, and the only other survivor was Hideki. Kurimuzon helped Byuro and Hideki flee the village. Once away, The brothers were offered to join the Sakibure, an organization dedicated to 'Peace.' Which right as that was said, Hideki was hesitant. Byuro spoke for him and his younger brother, and politely declined. Byuro thanked him for helping save Hideki, and that he'll be in Kurimuzon's debt. The Brothers then made their way to Konoha and cut their allegience towards Kirigakure, and chose to be branded as traitors. The Brothers then became Leaf ninja. Several years later once Hideki and Byuro are in their 30's, Hideki and his wife birthed twin sons, named Suzuha and Kazuma. Byuro was thrilled to have nephews. He felt that this was a step towards reviving the Ishiyama clan. Sometime later, he was assigned three genin to be a team. Katsuro Uchiha, Tsune Hyuga, and Neko Ryu. Byuro often trained them through harsh methods, and its thanks to that, they're his strongest allies. Some time later after seeing his genin become Chunin, Byuro met Orochimaru. Orochimaru offered him power, Power to bring back the Ishiyama Clan. This power, came with a price. He had to sever all ties to the Leaf Village. Byuro hesitated and said he needed time to think it over. With seeing Orochimaru leave, Byuro made his way to the Hokage's office. Upon explaining what happened, The Hokage, Tsunade was outraged that Orochimaru was still nearby. Byuro proposed the idea of becoming a spy, and bearing the title of 'Traitor'. After reluctantly accepting, Byuro became a traitor and packed his things away. To cover up his disappearance, he staged his own death and went to Orochimaru. There, he pretended to accept the offer. Orochimaru then transplanted a pair of Byakugan in Byuro, and then proceeded to give him assignments, while teaching him more and more about the reanimation jutsu. Several years later, his genin in the Leaf Village became jonin, and Upon learning what he needed to know, he defected from Orochimaru, and now was about to return to the Leaf Village. It wasn't until Kurimuzon appeared once more. He warned Byuro the dangers that he would face if he returned to the Leaf Village. Byuro was told of an impending doom that'll happen if he was to return. Byuro reluctantly agreed to join him, and the Sakibure. Months after joining, he saw a newcomer, a boy named Kazumaru Uchiha. Right away, Byuro saw a spitting image of Katsuro, and volunteered to partner up with him. Namely since he doesnt want the other members to corrupt Kazumaru. Later on when he returns from a mission, he learns of Suzuha's death and breaks down in private. He then goes to comfort Kazumaru who had to strike Suzuha down. At that moment, he did a blood oath to standby Kazumaru, and to not let Suzuha's death be in vain. Several months later, while on a mission into the Land of Water with Kazumaru, they spot a boy who was around Kazumaru's age. The poor kid, who was known as Koetsu Yuki was in nothing more than tattered clothing. Kazumaru, who was soft hearted still gave Koetsu some food, and a blanket he had in his bag. Byuro looked at Koetsu and immediately, realized he was of the Yuki Clan, a clan well known for their ice release jutsu. Byuro offered to let Koetsu come along, better for Koetsu to stay in a warm place and fight for someone, instead of dying out in the wilderness. Powers and Stats Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold). Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Category:Characters Category:Naruto OC